The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride" Cast *Simba - Balto *Nala - Jenna (Balto) *Baby Kiara - Baby Alou (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Young Kiara - Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Adult Kiara - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Young Kova - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Adult Kova - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Timon - Elliot (Open Season) *Pumbaa - Boog (Open Season) *Rafiki - Boris (Balto) *Zazu - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Zira - White Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) *Nuka - Phaona (The Jungle Book (2010)) *Young Vitani - Magril (Alpha and Omega 3) *Adult Vitani - Princess (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *The Outlanders - Black Wolf's Pack (The Flight Before Christmas) *Mufasa in Simba's Nightmare - Winston (Alpha and Omega) *Scar in Simba's Nightmare - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) Scenes *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 1 - "He Lives in You" *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 2 - Daddy's Little Princess *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 3 - Babysittings *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 4 - Crocodiles Attack/Meet Phaona *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 5 - "We Are One" *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 6 - The Outlanders *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 7 - "My Lullaby" *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 8 - Kate's First Hunt *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 9 - Wildfire *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 10 - Humphrey to the Rescue/At Pride Rock/Balto's Nightmare *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 11 - Just Having Fun *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 12 - Balto Seeks Humphrey *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 13 - "Upendi" *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 14 - Umbush! *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 15 - Humphrey's Exile ("One of Us") *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 16 - Kate Defies Her Father *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 17 - "Love Will Find a Way" *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 18 - War! *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 19 - One Once Again *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack Part 20 - End Credits Movie used *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Clip used *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Charge *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Alpha and Omega 3 *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue *The Flight Before Christmas *The Jungle Book (2010 TV Series) Gallery Balto1.jpg|Balto as Simba Jenna_happy.jpg|Jenna as Nala Aleu_(Pup).jpg|Baby Aleu as Baby Kiara Angel_Full.jpg|Angel as Young Kiara Kate.jpg|Kate as Adult Kiara Scamp.jpg|Scamp as Young Kova Humphrey by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d7rrckh.jpg|Humphrey as Adult Kova Elliot Deer.jpg|Elliot as Timon Boog the Bear.jpg|Boog as Pumbaa Boris (Balto).jpg|Boris as Rafiki Jeremythecrow.jpg|Jeremy as Zazu White_Wolf.jpg|White Wolf as Zira Phaona.png|Phaona as Nuka Magril3.jpg|Magril as Young Vitani Princess.jpg|Princess as Adult Vitani Misfit42-8.jpg|Black Wolf's Pack as The Outlanders Winston-0.jpg|Winston as Mufasa in Simba's Nightmare Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Scar in Simba's Nightmare Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs